gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Pickering Transit route 1 'East Lisi'
Ligne 1 - Lisi-Est (known as Route 1 East Lisi while operating in Gravenhurst Region), is a full conventional bus route operated by Pickering Transit in Lisi and in Rainwater. While operating in Gravenhurst Region, the route is contracted out to PT by Gravenhurst Regional Transit. This involved PT operating the buses and collecting the fares, but GRT paying for any losses in running the service. When boarding anywhere along the route, only a PT fare is required. For passengers transferring to and from a GRT vehicle to this bus route must pay an additional fare when boarding/disembarking anywhere along the route. To protect PT's contracted route on the corridor, other GRT routes passing through the corridor does not allow any passengers to disembark, but allow passengers to embark in the corridor. On Saturdays and Sundays, when the route is not in operation, GRT takes over the service corridor with GRT Route 43. Route 43, during weekends, will serve parts of Pickering County. However, the portion of service between East Lisi and Rainwater would be discontinued during the weekend. The gSmart displays for the bus stops does not work for this route. Due to the border crossing nature of the route, passengers are required to carry their photo I.D. and required border crossing documents. These will be checked upon arrival at the border crossing station, just west of the Lisi Creek. The Customs employee will board the bus and check the proper documents. History Service along the East Lakeshore corridor in the City of Lisi was provided by GRT. GRT Route 43, now named Joseph Lisi, used to provide service along the corridor, from Lisi Terminal, to an off-street loop just outside of the Pickering - Gravenhurst border. Demands began to increase to connect the route with the nearby Pickering County. In 2003, GRT failed to acquire the permission to travel the route into Pickering County. As a result, GRT, in order to fulfill the demands, in 2004, contracted the route to Pickering Transit, which since then serviced the corridor with this bus route. The ridership has been generally on a rise, but in comparison to other GRT routes, the ridership for this route is particularly low. A suggested reason of such would be that the route's incompatibility with GRT fare system. Another factor to this would be the service frequency, though Pickering Transit already used up 70% of its fleets during rush hour to serve the line. Fleet Used * Pickering Transit 40' Single Decker (1980s Models) Future Developments None. Major Stops * Lisi Terminal * City Centre Rd / Lakeshore Blvd * Joseph Lisi Rd / Lakeshore Blvd * Pickering County Route 90 / East Lisi Rd * Pickering County Route 15 / East Lisi Rd * Pickering County Route 15 / Rainwater Dr * Loop at Border Crossing Station near Lisi Creek Destination Signs * 1 ~ EAST LISI ~ TO RAINWATER ~ PT FARE REQUIRED * 1 ~ EAST LISI ~ TO LISI ~ PT FARE REQUIRED Service Frequency Category:Pickering Transit 043